fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
*Mario Kart 9*
Mario Kart 9 'is a racing game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth instalment in the Mario Kart series. Like every other Nintendo Switch game, this game can be purchased both physically at retail and digitally through the Nintendo eShop. The game was released in the middle of June of 2022. In this game, there are two new mechanics introduced into the series, Subterranean Racing and a Day and Night cycle. Gliding and Anti-Gravity return from the two latest installments in the series, and they remain unchanged. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to past installments in the series, especially the two most recent installments and Double Dash!!. Keeping the traditional gameplay from all ''Mario Kart ''games, players can pick characters that differ in weight classes and drive vehicles that have different stats around courses (some being rather simple courses while others are hazardous) in hopes of making it to the finish line in first place. The number of Karts on the track is added up to sixteen. Gliding and Anti-Gravity return from the two latest installments in the series, and they remain unchanged. However three more mechanics are added to the game. The main one is a Day and Night cycle, where the first lap starts at day time, then the second lap continues with night and then at the final lap, it changes to an eclipse. The second one is Subterranean Racing allowing players to drive on the walls and ceiling of a tunnel, as well as drilling into the ground of the track to race under it. Most of the Nitro Tracks have the Anti-Gravity sections placed in the Subterranean sections of the tracks, while a few others are placed on the main parts of the tracks, like in Mario Kart 8. Characters The game has 36 racers, 18 are starter, while 18 are unlockable. 'Starting Racers 'Unlockable Racers' Race Courses 'Nitro' 'Retro' Battle Mode All five of the game modes from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe return in Mario Kart 9, those being Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Bob-omb Blast, Shine Thief, and Renegade Roundup. Some minor changes have been made to some of the game modes: *The mini-map no longer appears in any mode. *Bob-omb Blast plays a lot more like it originally did in Mario Kart Double Dash, get Star Ranks added to your counter by hitting your opponents. Once you get all twelve Star Ranks you are declared the winner, but once you get hit by someone, that star rank is taken away from you. *When a competitor has fewer than five seconds remaining in Shine Thief, the numbers indicating the last five seconds will show up on the screen and the screen border will now have a red overlay that gets more intense as the seconds tick down, making it more noticeable when the game could potentially near its end if someone doesn't catch the Shine Sprite. *Coin Runners plays a lot more like Shine Runners from Mario Kart DS, where the player has to get higher coins than others, or they will be eliminated from the battle through a timer that counts down from one minute, once one or two or three players are eliminated the timer resets. Game Modes Arenas 'Nitro' *Parabones Pyramid *New Donk Pitch *Swimming Hole *Crumbledon Gardens *Baby Bigtop 'Retro' *N64 Double Deck *GCN Tilt-a-Kart *DS Top Tart *Wii Delfino Pier *WiiU/NS Lunar Colony Items Unlike past Mario Kart games, the items are split into categories, Racing and Battle. The Racing items only appear in Grand Prix, Time Trials and VS Mode, while the Battle items (hence the name), only appear in Battle Mode. 'Racing Items' 'New items:' *'1-UP Mushroom:' This item gives players a speed boost when somene over takes them. *'Danger Hammer: '''This item allows players to randomly throw hammers in the direction of the targeted racer. *'Double Cherry: This item gives the player a clone that can take hits from an item. *'Red Ring: '''This item randomly gives players a special item depending on if they collect all eight Red Coins. *'Warp Box: 'This item teleports players to a random position in the top six during the race. 'Battle Items Course Maps Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels